


Wake-up call

by secrets_i_cant_reveal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Rimming, Slow Sex, Top Dean, it was slow in the beginning but it got heated real fast, kinda dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrets_i_cant_reveal/pseuds/secrets_i_cant_reveal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you wanna flip over on your stomach for me?"</p>
<p>Castiel, even as an angel, has never complied to an order so quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-up call

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this one is porny! Enjoy, peeps!

Sunlight, slow and sticky, comes in through the windows at their latest motel-of-the-week, as Castiel opens bleary eyes to the world. He's vaguely aware of his surroundings, at his trench coat and suit jacket thrown on a chair by Dean's impatient hands, his own jacket and over-shirt scattered without regard on the floor. Squinting at the sunlight, he blinks curiously at the dust motes floating in the air, illuminated by the cone of late morning sun. Its the kind of morning which pleases Castiel, the day sunny such that the Impala gets all hot inside and Dean rolls down the windows, blowing Castiel's hair into a wind-whipped halo and turning his face marble-white. Dean calls him a stray puppy when Castiel sits like that, half hanging out the back seat window like he can't get enough of the flat barren lands and the leafless trees which adorn the road for hundred of miles. The fondness on his face is near constant when he jibes at Cas like that.

Castiel feels a scratch at his thigh and nearly yelps as he kicks his foot out. A distinct 'oww' that could only be Dean's stops him, as he finally notices that though the bed is warm, Dean is not beside him and the lump under the covers made by his bare legs looks far more gigantic than usual. Castiel catches the upper hem of the coarse quilt and slowly pulls, revealing a near-naked Dean, clad in his boxers, ethereal as a God, brush his lips against Castiel's knee, then dip his tongue into the hollow behind them.

"Good Morning, Angel", Dean whispers, grazing his lips softly against his thigh, and Castiel huffs out a laugh, an action which requires far too much energy than is possible for him to scrounge up this early morning.

"Dean, stop it, I'm ticklish there", he admonishes with a smile. Castiel's 'stop' never means 'stop', not when it is accompanied by that heart-melting smile of his.

"You're ticklish everywhere, babe", Dean tells him, kissing him more meticulously now, lifting his knee so that he can circle his thigh with tiny adoring kisses. "That's never stopped me, you know that."

Castiel leans his head back for a brief second so that he can revel in Dean's kisses, in that familiar feeling of his lips on his cool skin, exhaling on a breathy gasp as Dean swipes a broad palm on the inside of the other thigh. The human body was a wild thing, in Castiel's opinion, a mesh of nerves and senses scattered over every square millimetre of his body, hopelessly intricate yet methodically organised at the same time. Dean had spent many nights just snooping out Castiel's code, what made him tick, what made him sigh, made him howl. Fingers locked through his slender toes amused him. Wet kisses on his knees made him giggle. Squeezing his thighs made him gasp. Dean's nose pressed in the crook of his armpit and he lost himself to pleasure.

The haze of thoughts lifts as Castiel comes back to Dean's face pressed warmly to his stomach, teasing his navel gently. "Earth to Cas?", Dean calls, still speaking softly so as not to disturb the early morning quiet.

"I'm here", Castiel replies, still looking up at the ceiling, as he gropes blindly for Dean's shoulder and pulls him up to his face level. Closing his eyes, he tilts his face down slowly, so that when he opens his eyes, Dean is the first thing he sees.

Dean's flecked gold-green eyes greet him and add promise to his day. The promise of happiness. Dean looks bright and active, even though he has probably woken up only a few minutes before Cas, and has set about waking his lover in the best way he knows. Castiel presses his fingers to the apple of his cheeks, trailing down to his lips, as the other hand tilts Dean's chin up for a stale-mouthed kiss. Dean moves his lips against Cas', pushing his tongue in, even as his hands grow ever brazen, catching on his nipples on the way down as he reaches around and palms Castiel's butt urgently. He kneads insistently, as Castiel starts spreading his legs for him, pulling his knees up around Dean.

"You wanna make love?", Castiel asks breathlessly, a tad pleadingly. The word 'fuck' is rare for Castiel unless they are doing something highly kinky, like Dean has splurged on some new panties again or has devised a better use for their fake-FBI handcuffs.

Dean seems to have other ideas though as he stops fondling Cas. "No, no, not right now, babe", he pants out, a little breathless himself. "Do you wanna flip over on your stomach for me?"

Castiel, even as an angel, has never complied to an order so quickly. He relaxes into the bed, the rising heat and the ticking minutes of the day only serving to make him more lazy. These days often it feels like time has stopped for him and Dean to do the things they never have done before, a heated romp in the wee hours of dawn, a long drive to no discernible destination, a meal of beers, burgers and casual conversation on the hood of the Impala.

Dean drapes completely over him, and Cas jolts as he felt his naked cock nestled against his ass, unaware of when he has taken his boxers off. Their fingers entwine with each other's as the kisses continued. Down the nape of his neck, over the blades of his shoulders. On every knob of his curved spine. In the dip of his back, as Castiel whines in his throat and closes his eyes for the onslaught of numbing pleasure. He spreads his thighs further in invitation, silently hoping that Dean kisses him there too. Sometimes, his status as a heavenly being prevents him from asking for things which make him happy, things in bed, but Dean is not one to make him beg unnecessarily. Castiel moans in anticipation as Dean kisses along his crack, disentangling his hands from Cas' to spread his firm ass cheeks, as Cas immediately grips the bed sheet. For good measure he bites down on the pillow.

Before kissing him there Dean smirks at Cas making little aborted rocking movements against the mattress, trying to get some friction against his throbbing cock, leaking and shiny. "Unh, Dean, baby please", Cas moans, rumpled head muffled into the pillow. His mouth chews down on the wet spot he has left on the pillow cover with his mouth.

At the first swipe of Dean's tongue on his hole, Castiel tenses for a second, only a second which still has Dean worried, before he drops all pretence of being too respectable for all this and pushes shamelessly back into Dean's face, moaning loudly. Dean goes right in for the target, flicking the tip in and out. Castiel is in bliss. Dean starts going faster, his thick tongue working Cas good as he starts babbling. "Yeah, honey, yeah, like that", he groans, interspersed with loud 'aahs'. "Oh, Oh, Oh", he gasps, twisting the pillow in his hands. "Eat me out, like that babe, don't stop,eat me, unh", he gasps.

Dean pushes a finger into him, belatedly realising that he forgot the lube. Reaching out clumsily with one hand to open the drawer, he pulls out the bottle hurriedly to flick it open and pour near all of it on Cas' hole. No sense skimping out and accidentally hurting him. He pushed the lube in and out, adding another finger to scissor him open. Dean is near done, his own cock aching from the lack of friction, when Cas starts pleading, seemingly to no one. Little "fuck me, fuck me"'s falling like a chant from his swollen lips.

Dean can't wait, not any more. The sight of Cas, face down and spread out, is too much for him. He lines up with his hole, pushing in with one long thrust into his lover's waiting body, as Cas lets out an undignified sigh of relief and delight. Dean sets a rough pace, Castiel eagerly matching him and goading him on with sinuous thrusts of his hips against the sticky mattress. Dean's hips crash hard against Cas' ass, the sensation driving him nuts. So close. He is so close. Beneath him, Cas turns his face to the side, and Dean leans down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss, which Cas returns, biting his lips in answer. They rock together, Dean's cock pressed against his prostate and not letting up, and Cas moans needily in his mouth. Dean's fingers find and roughly start rubbing his pert nipples, and Cas pets Dean's hair, hips pumping furiously towards climax. His cock grazes hard against the sheets, the bed creaking, as Dean grabs his cock and strokes twice, and then Castiel is coming, Dean's name half-uttered from his lips.

Dean thrusts harder and harder as Cas clenches around him in orgasm, and a few thrusts later, comes too, filling Cas with his seed as he collapses on him. He rolls off of him, as Cas pulls him into his arms, pats his head and kisses his nose sweetly, and they fall asleep again, bath and breakfast forgotten. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of it!!  
> Prompts, suggestions, ideas and what-not are all welcome! You can leave them in the comment box of any of my fics and I'll read them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
